


Grocery Shopping

by LiaBlackPandora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Gwahh, Just...Weird stuff, No Romance, Please Kill Me, Senpai!Tsukki, Writing my writer's block away is never good, cries, orz, sorta crack, this fic is a joke, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora
Summary: Of all people, Tsukishima had to be the one Kageyama bumps into while buying groceries.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikyuuobsessor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/gifts).



> Happy birthday Orbs! 'Tis kinda late, cries. Sorry for this horrible fic ahhhh (Tbh, I deleted my previous 2 ideas and the stuff I wrote for them asdfghjkl) Honestly has no idea what this is. Kinda wanna write another fic for you because 2 trash fics are better than 1 right? Haha...ha...ｍ(。･＿･。)ｍ Sorry Orz

“What kind of person buys _nine_ cartons of milk?”

That familiar mocking tone and almost audible smirk could really only come from one person: Tsukishima. The blonde was someone Kageyama would much rather never come into contact with unless it was volleyball-related, reason being that the older would mock and taunt and annoy the hell out of him. With the way the other behaved, it was hard to comprehend the fact that the taller was actually a year older than him.

_Urgh, he should have been born a year earlier_ , the setter groaned internally. If only the middle blocker was the same age as him, maybe then the playing field would be level, and he wouldn’t have to tolerate the crap that spews out of the other’s mouth. But that’s probably not happening anytime soon, is it? It’s not like the person who created this universe will suddenly go ‘Oh hey, since poor Kageyama already has one salty senpai (by the name of Oikawa), I’ll take pity on him and make Tsukishima younger so that they will be the same age’, right?

Yeap, probably never happening. And he would have to continue reining in his anger and frustration and taking it out on an imaginary Tsukishima Kei. For as much as the other annoyed him, the blonde _is_ still a year older, and if anything, the shorter knew better than to be disrespectful towards his seniors.

“And you’re buying _twelve_ boxes of pork curry?”

_Okay, that’s it. No one questions the curry and gets away with it._

“And you’re buying 6 500g packs of sugar, Tsukishima-san?” Kageyama pointed out, smiling politely, before grabbing two cartons of eggs. Now all that’s left, is the rice and paying for the groceries. Once done, he could hightail the hell outta here.

“Well,” The blonde started off, grabbing the cartons of eggs as well, “You’re buying 2 dozen eggs.”

“You grabbed the same amount, Tsukishima-san.”

The shorter grinned internally in victory when the other let out a cough.

 

_Tsukishima 0 Kageyama 1_

 

“I’m baking a cake and it requires a lot of eggs.”

"You bake?” The younger echoed, incredulous. A mental image of the taller wearing a frilly apron and meticulously measuring out ingredients popped into his head and he couldn’t help but let out a ‘pft’.

“Yes, I bake. I’m sure it’s something that you don’t do since only commoners do it.”

“At least I can cook.”

“You’re buying pre-made curry.”

This time it was the black haired male who let out a cough.

 

_Tsukishima 1 Kageyama 1_

 

He quickly walked off to grab the rice and to distance himself from the blonde. Fortunately, the middle blocker did not follow him - Not that the other had a reason to, though, it sometimes seemed like the older antagonised him just ‘cause. Kageyama then made his way to the cashier and pulled out his wallet to pay for the groceries.

“Are you sure you can carry _all_ of that by yourself?” Tsukishima asked, arching an eyebrow at the younger’s purchase as he paid for his own.

“Is that an offer to help me, Tsukishima-san?”

“Not at all. I was just wondering whether this was the end for my precious, smaller, junior.”

“There is literally only a difference of four centimeters in our height.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m taller.”

_Urgh._

“Well, I’m not mean enough to ignore the plight of an underclassman and my groceries are light. So,” The older started off, grabbing one of the bags with several cartons of milk as he walked to the exit, “I’ll help you a little bit since our houses are, for the most part, in the same direction.”

Kageyama blinked in surprise at the sudden kindness from the middle blocker but quickly recovered and kept his wallet, grabbed the rest of the bags, and proceeded to walk back with Tsukishima in relative silence. Looks like both of them ran out of things to insult the other with. After a little while of walking, they reached a fork in the road.

“Well, this is where we part.” The blonde announced, handing over the bag of carton milk. “Good luck, Kageyama.”

With that, the taller proceeded to walk off while the setter adjusted the bags to even the load each hand needed to support. He supposed Tsukishima can’t be as bad as he initially thought he was, seeing as how the other helped him when there was no obligation to. As he transferred some of the cartons to another bag, he noticed something strange.

“Oh right! Kageyama!”

Said male turned to look at Tsukishima who was a little way from him (Though close enough to see that shit-eating grin).

“Thanks for the milk.” The middle blocker shouted, revealing a carton of milk in his hand.

 

_Tsukishima 2 Kageyama 1_

 

_Winner: Tsukishima_

  
_I take back my words. Fuck you, Tsukishima Kei._


End file.
